dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Daphne Dean (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Actress | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Fallville, Iowa | Creators = John Broome; Carmine Infantino | First = The Flash #126 | Last = The Life Story of the Flash | HistoryText = Daphne Dean grew up in Fallville, Iowa and was the childhood sweetheart of Barry Allen. She grew up to be an actress, eventually landing the lead role in the film Belle of Atlanta. To publicize the film, her agent, Mr. Fowler, arranged to have the premiere take place in Fallville while Barry was home visiting his parents and instructed Daphne to act as if she were falling in love with him again, hoping to create headlines. Daphne and Barry spent an afternoon together after their arrival in town getting reacquainted. The following evening, there was a masked ball in honor of the movie's premiere, at which Daphne reenacted a scene from the film. In it, she, a Confederate spy, is captured by Union soldiers. However, the soldiers turned out to be criminals, who kidnapped Daphne and stole the valuable jewels she was wearing as part of her costume. Barry quickly changed into the Flash and apprehended them. The incident provided a good deal of publicity for Daphne and the movie, but afterwards she realized she was falling in love with Barry again. Eventually getting over Barry, Daphne began to fall in love with the Flash. She planned a shopping trip to Central City and arranged to meet him. Hoping to let her down easily, the speedster attempted to convince her that his superspeed was nothing more than a publicity stunt. However, while they talked, he witnessed a bank robbery about to occur. Hoping to hide his true speed from her, he attempted to distract her by pointing out a Flash toy in a store window while he captured the robbers. After Daphne returned home, she sent the Flash a letter saying that she had seen his reflection in the window and knew that he had hidden the truth from her, but that she understood why he had done what he did. Years later, after Barry had married, she attempted to convince him she had amnesia in order to land a role. In that second case, she made amends by doubling for Barry's wife Iris when the Golden Glider attempted to kill her. The Flash had realized that her weapon could only be set for one specific person, and Daphne would be in no danger. As her career progressed, Daphne acquired a multitude of admirers, including a stalker: Lance Basilla, once the neighborhood bully back in Fallville. When he was released from prison and his letters became threatening, she went to Barry for help tracking him down. Basilla began astrally projecting a mummy-like form, harassing Daphne until the Flash stopped him. The last time Barry and Daphne met, Iris was dead, and Barry found himself torn between Daphne and his neighbor Fiona. They never followed through on the attraction, but the tabloid press was all over Miss Dean's “mystery date.” | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Daphne Dean's Oscar wins were first mentioned in The Life Story of the Flash. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Actors Category:Barry Allen's Love Interests